


As Fast As You Can

by insaneboingo



Series: Troublemaker [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long days of filming can make Adam very impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fast As You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberryrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: _In which Adam recognizes that they haven't the time to do anything but cut right to the chase, and Graham isn't quite sure what to do with a lapful of lusty dwarf._
> 
> _+1000000: Adam rides him._
> 
>  Thanks again to Stevie for a ultra quick beta job. ♥ Written for [strawberryrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose). I hope you like it, darling. ♥♥♥
> 
> I've decided that this is going to be part of my 'Troublemaker' series. Can be read as a stand alone piece, though.

“Sit.” Adam said sternly as he shut and locked the door to his trailer.

“Alright?” Graham seemed confused, but obeyed the younger man, sitting on the small sofa. “What’s up, is everything okay?” Graham shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable in the bulk of his costume.

Adam turned around and looked at Graham, he had a small smirk on his face and his pupils were blown. “Everything’s fine. We just don’t have a lot of time, so we’re going to have to be quick.” Adam crossed the small space quickly and straddled the Graham’s lap. His hands, clumsy in their large prosthetics, immediately went to Adam’s hips; holding on and trying to give his brain a moment to process what was going on.

“Wait. Here? Now?” Graham sounded a bit skeptical, but eagerly returned the hungry kiss that Adam gave. “But-” Graham groaned as Adam bit down on his bottom lip.

“Hush. We only have about 10 minutes before they’ll send someone for us.” Adam rolled his hips down against Graham. “And I plan on getting off in that amount of time,” Another roll of his hips, and a smile. “Care to join me?”

“Fuck, Ads.” Graham held on to Adam’s hips a bit tighter, pulling the younger man against himself; giving them both just a bit of friction. 

“I can’t wait until later when I can feel you, and not with these fucking hands on. Run my hands all over you. Dragging my nails down your chest and thighs, leaving those marks that I know you look at in the shower when you’re thinking about me. I wanna be able to wrap my hand around your cock, stroking you slow and hard just the way you like it. Teasing you until you’re begging me.” Adam panted. “Then when you’re writhing and don’t think you can take it anymore, I’ll open myself up on my fingers, because I know you like to watch, and then ride you properly.” 

Graham moaned at the images pouring from Adam’s mouth. He loved how worked up Adam could make him at the drop of a hat, and he knew that he had exactly the same effect on the other man.

“God, Adam, I can’t wait to be buried inside you tonight.” Graham growled, pushing his hips up and seeking a bit more friction, he felt his orgasm building and he wasn’t about to finish without Adam being a bit more flustered. “It’s a shame you’re planning on opening yourself up, I know how much you love my fingers inside of you.” Graham pulled Adam into a bruising kiss, trying to be mindful of the prosthetics but not doing a very good job, they would have to be touched up before they started filming. “Or would you rather I open you up with my tongue?” Adam bit his lip trying to stifle the groan that came up, breath becoming more harsh and laboured. 

“Oh, yes.” Adam moaned. “Both. You can use both on me. Start with your tongue, and then when I’m good and wet, you can use your fingers. Fuck, I want your fingers in me so bad, right now. I wish we had the time. I can’t fucking wait until tonight.” Adam bit at Graham’s bottom lip again, “So close.”

“Me too, Ads. Think about what I’m going to do to you tonight; when I have enough time to lay you out and ravish you properly. Think about my hands and my tongue, and come for me. Come for me, love.” Graham licked a stripe up Adam’s throat and growled the final words. 

“Graham.” Adam whined and ground his hips down into Graham’s twice more, then gasped and threw his head back. He shuddered through his climax, scrabbling for purchase on Graham’s shoulder. Graham held the younger man through the aftershocks, mouthing at his throat and stroking the his sides.

After a moment, Adam realized that Graham was still fully aroused and quickly made to remedy that. He shifted so that he was straddling one of Graham’s thighs, and draping himself over the older man, giving him one of his own thighs for friction. 

“Come on, love. We don’t have much time left, and I would really love to see you come before we have to go back.” Adam breathed the words into Graham’s ear. “Think about tonight; I think you’ve convinced me to let you open me up. Are you going to start with your tongue? Think of the noises you’ll be able to wring out of me when you start to use your fingers. I’ll be loud for you. I know you love it when I don’t keep quiet.” 

Graham moaned and clutched onto the younger man, thrusting against Adam’s thigh. He was desperately close, and Adam’s hot words were pushing him closer and closer. “Almost.”

“Fuck, Graham, wanna watch you come.” Adam pulled back enough, that he could catch Graham’s lips in another biting kiss. He worked his hand between the two of them, trying to stroke Graham through the layers of costume. Graham moaned at the first touch of Adam’s hand, bucking his hips up into the contact. “That’s it. Come on, darling.”

Graham's bucking became erratic as he neared his climax. “Faster.” He whispered. Graham reached behind the younger man and grabbed onto his ass, gently kneading Adam’s flesh. Adam laughed and obliged. Pushing back into the older man's hands, Adam continued to stroke Graham as best he could with all the hindrances in the way. It only took a few more strokes before the older man came, growling Adam's name.

Adam stood almost immediately on wobbly legs and snickered, Graham held out a hand to steady him. “We really should try and clean up, or they’re going to be cross with the mess we’ve made.” Adam made his way to the back of the trailer where they could find something to quickly wash up.

“This was all your fault, Trouble.” Graham made a face, as he stood and followed Adam. When they had cleaned up most of the mess, they attempted to make themselves look a bit less guilty. Failing miserably, Graham pulled the younger man against him and kissed him gently. “What brought on all of this?”

Adam cheeks flushed, and he buried his face in Graham’s chest. He mumbled something that Graham didn’t catch. “What was that, love?” Graham’s voice sounded far too amused for Adam’s liking.

“I said, while I was watching you today kick ass and wield Grasper and Keeper, I couldn’t wait any longer. You are one magnificent dwarf, Mister Dwalin.” Adam blushed more, and ducked his head.

“Ah, so it wasn’t me you were after; was it, laddie?” Graham growled the last word slipping into Dwalin’s thick accent.

Adam laughed and shoved Graham away playfully. “We really should get back, they’re going to send someone soon if we don’t.” They walked to the door, and before Adam could unlock it, he turned and stood on his toes kissing Graham sweetly. “Tonight?”

Graham unlocked the door, and pushed Adam out it, giving him a playful swat on the ass. “Tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this technically takes place after 'Not Only In Name' but again, it can be read on it's own. I'm thinking that there's going to be several more stories in this series, but they all can be read on their own. ♥


End file.
